Following on the success of the 2005 conference in Dakar, AORTIC's Sixth International Cancer conference will focus on all aspects of cancer care and management: from prevention and diagnoses to treatment and palliation. The conference is titled Cancer in Africa: Challenges and Opportunities. AORTIC is committed to making cancer control a priority on the health care agendas of Africans. The scientific programme will promote and facilitate an international exchange of research and practical information among practitioners working in cancer care, in Africa and around the world. I am sending this letter to requests funds to support travel and conference expenses for approximately 10-15 ($20K-25K) African physicians, scientists, students and nurses (including women) to attend the sixth International Conference on Cancer in Africa (organized by African Organization for Research and Training). The conference will be held October 24-28, 2007 in Cape Town, South Africa (www.aortic2007.org). The purpose of this conference is to highlight the information about different cancers in Africa, bring together clinicians, scientists, and researchers from Africa and other parts of the world to identify research needs for studies of cancer in Africa, and to incorporate representatives from international agencies and organizations to further develop a plan of action for cancer research and training in Africa. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this conference are: [unreadable] 1. Create awareness on the emerging epidemic of cancer in Africa. [unreadable] 2. Explain signs and symptoms, early recognition of cancer. [unreadable] 3. Update health care professionals on recent advances in the Epidemiology of specific cancers. [unreadable] 4. Update health care professionals on recent advances in the genetics, prevention and novel therapies of cancers. [unreadable] 5. Describe standard and supportive care for early and advanced stages of cancers. [unreadable] 6. Mobilize collaborative research teams to study specific cancers in Africa. [unreadable] 7. Develop minimum Guidelines for health care professionals to develop competencies in cancer management. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]